I've Got a Theory
by Lolly Dream
Summary: A series of drabbles/music/oneshots based on the conspiracy of how Sanji will be filling in for Ace. Ranging from crack to drama. / Story Now Up: Take My Hand - Mini Story Desc: Luffy is worried Sanji will die like Ace.
1. Don't You Cry

**Title:** I've Got a Theory

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** Mixed (might be a lot of Luffy & Sanji but we will see how it goes)

**Summary:** A series of drabbles/music/oneshots based on the conspiracy of how Sanji will be filling in for Ace. Ranging from crack to drama.

**Warnings:** Minor bad spelling & grammar, naughty language, naughty boyxboy (yaoi-ish). Spoilers if you're not up to date with the manga and anime!

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

Ok I know what you're thinking …WTF? No one can take Ace's place! Well you are right no one can! However! I have been noticing things on how Sanji seems to be a lot more like Ace now days.

Fact 1) Sanji, fire power / Ace, fire power

Fact 2) Sanji can use knives to fight but never really does / Ace caries a knife but never uses it.

Fact 3) Sanji looks sexy in a cowboy hat / Ace looks sexy in a cowboy hat

Fact 4) In movie ten Sanji is seen wearing erm …I don't know what its called but that thingy like medallion hanging down from his neck / Ace wears the same kind and it hangs on his hat strings. The little skull with the horns yeah that! Same thing!

And these are just to name a few. Of course I will also be using my crazy creativity to twist things to make more for more stories however. If you notice one as well feel free to point it out and if I like it I will use it in one of these stories and give a special dedication to ya. ^.^

Now! On with the conspiracy…

* * *

**Title:** Don't You Cry

**Pairings:** LuffyxSanji

* * *

It had been a little over a month now since the Mugiwara crew had gotten back together again on the Thousand Sunny and life had gotten back to …as normal as things ever came close to getting around this certain ship. Luffy was once more his cheerful self around others though now and then he could be caught gazing out to the blue waters with a sullen look on his face that spoke in volumes of how much his heart still yet needed to heal. The loss of his brother Ace making a hole in his heart that no bandage seemed big enough to wrap.

It was during one of these times Luffy was looking out at the water not paying attention when he was brought out of his dreamy like state as a package was dropped on his head. The captain fell back with a grunt of pain and rubbed his head as Usopp, Nami and Franky came over to investigate.

Nami picked up the box and looked up to see some air mail birds flying off. It was not unheard of to get mail out on the Grand Line but due to how hard it was to get the mail out and to the right person it was rare. Nami then looked at the package.

"It's addressed to you Luffy… did you order something again and use my mony- ... I mean the crews money?" Nami asked with a frown that turned into a bit of a cutesy grin at the end due to her mishap of word choice.

Luffy sat up pushing his treasured straw hat back on his head. He blinked then at the question and then crossed an arm over his chest and the other hand to his chin letting a finger tap on it a few times as his tongue poked out to the side really thinking hard about it. Then as if the idea just struck him he let his hands fly from him, one arm going up with a finger raised and everyone waited in anticipation…

"Nope!" Luffy grinned broadly like if he had just said the smartest thing ever.

The three all fell forward after the huge build up only to be given such an answer as that. They then quickly picked themselves up and Usopp used a finger to poke hard at Luffy's rubber head.

"Don't build up suspense for no reason!" the long nose man growled in irritation.

Luffy just laughed all the more. He had the best crew ever, they were all so funny.

"Ne? Well open it Luffy maybe it's a thank you gift from someone we saved…there could be treasure!"

Giving a shrug Luffy took the package and opened the letter on top of it to read it first.

"So what does it say Straw Hat?" questioned Franky.

The smile slipped from Luffy's face yet as his eyes turned up to look at his three crewmates the smile appeared again. "Ah… it's nothing, just something Grandpa Garp sent me." he laughed and closed the letter folding it and putting it away then got up. "Well I should go put this somewhere safe." The rubber man then quickly hurried off.

The three looked worried but they knew not to pry if Luffy needed to talk he would surly search one of them out.

Meanwhile Luffy hurried to the boy's bunkroom and tore open the package. He stared for a long while at the contents before he pulled out what lay inside and tried it out. Of course they didn't fit right, didn't even seem right on him but it would be a shame to waste the clothing. Luffy changed back into his clothing and packed the clothing his grandpa sent him back in its box and thought about it. If he would not wear them who would? Maybe he could give them to one of his nakama, but who? This would call for some investigating.

Coming back up topside to the ship after putting away the box in his locker Luffy looked around. Luffy's eyes first landing on Robin who sat in a lawn chair reading a thick book. Robin did look cool in a cowboy hat but the lack of shirt might lead to problems …he guessed that also would put Nami out of the race for the clothing too.

Next his eyes fell to Zoro sleeping on the lawn. Humm he was rather more muscled then Ace had been …maybe not him either and of course if that was the case that so put Franky out too.

At hearing the song Blink's Sake start up again for the fifth time that day Luffy looked over to Brook and shook his head right away. He was all bones that would not do at all, of course all fur would be bad too plus Chopper was either too tiny or to big depending on which form he was in.

Luffy sighed and started to walk to the head of the ship when Usopp stopped him, "Eh Luffy you ok?"

Luffy looked up at him and his eyes seemed to light up. "Yeah Usopp!" and then launched himself onto the man hugging him tightly. Usopp was almost prefect he was rather skinny but Luffy could over look that… he also didn't seem to feel like he had much in the way of upper body muscle …well that's ok Luffy could over look that too…Then Luffy realized something, "GAW! Your freezing cold!" yelled the rubber man and fall off the sniper.

Usopp had been shocked at first at the hug but Luffy felt so warm and he quickly held to the other man still rather cold from helping out Sanji. "Huh?" he blinked when the warmth went away and looked down to Luffy sitting on his ass. "Oh heh sorry about that. Sanji had me helping him out in the freezer." Usopp explained.

Luffy and Usopp then got distracted by Chopper and Brook and a fun keep away game of Franky's wrench from the cyborg.

It was not till dinner Luffy returned to his thoughts about the clothing he had gotten. He had ran down all of his nakama and none seemed the right fit for the clothing. He had thought maybe Usopp but after giving it more thought it just didn't seem right after all. Just too many differences. After all these were not just anyone's clothing.

A flicker of flame from the corner of Luffy's eye drew his attention over to the cook as the man used his lighter to flare up one of his cigarettes. Luffy stopped eating to stare at the blonde, he had forgotten about Sanji. Sanji looked very much different from Ace. Plus Sanji always wore suits or such things, Luffy really could not remember what Sanji's body looked like due to him normally keeping it covered so much.

Luffy quickly then stuffed down his dinner having a sneaky plan. Of course only once there was no more food on the table did Luffy set the plan into action.

As the others were heading out of the kitchen and Sanji was clearly the table when Luffy got up and came over to the cook, "Sanji?"

The cook turned to his captain. "Yes?"

Luffy then wrapped his arms around the blonde in a tight hug. "Thanks for the food. It was good!"

Sanji blushed and blinked down at the rubber man clinging to him as he raised the plates he held above their heads. "Erm…huh…you're welcome Luffy."

The captain smiled breathing in the scent of the other man. He smelled of good food and the smell of smoke, of fire. He was as well a bit skinny but his frame was firm and well toned with strong muscles. Luffy then let go and bounced off out of the kitchen as happy as ever.

Sanji blinked wondering what that was all about, but went on with his normal activities for the rest of the night and didn't see Luffy again till he got out of the shower. He had taken the time to dry his golden hair and comb it in place before he stepped out of the boy's bathroom with a thick white fluffy towel ridding low on his waist. Steam poured out from around Sanji in the doorway and off his still hot skin from the long hot shower he had taken.

Luffy was there in the hallway as if waiting for him and now staring at him with wide large eyes.

Letting it slide as Luffy just being weird or needing to take a crap really bad, Sanji tried to move past the captain, but was stopped with Luffy laying a hand to his bare forearm. They both then stared to the hand on his arm till Luffy spoke up.

"You're warm." Luffy's voice almost a melancholy whisper.

"Well yeah I just got out of the shower dummy." Sanji smirked trying to get around the odd tension that was forming in the air around them.

"Ne Sanji?" Luffy seemed to ignore the blonde's statement. "Can you do me a favor?"

The cook rolled his eyes, so this was it, "No Luffy, I'm not cooking anymore tonight. You can wait for breakfast like everyone else."

Luffy shook his head softly still not looking away from where his hand held to Sanji's arm. "That's not it … would ... I have something I would like you to have."

This surprised the cook greatly. The last thing he had ever thought of was Luffy giving him a gift. "Oh ok sure Luffy ... huh can it wait though till I get dressed?" he laughed in good humor.

Luffy then looked up at him with a small smile as well now. "Well it is something for you to wear … come on!" and the captain then proceeded to drag the cook to the bunkroom.

Suspicion now bore on the cook's face in a frown. If that shitty swordsman put Luffy up to this, as another crack about him wearing a dress he was going to kick both of their asses overboard!

Once they were in the bunkroom with the door locked shut, Luffy got out the box from his locker and handed it to Sanji.

With a huff Sanji took it, and opened it, and gazed inside to be surprised yet again this night. It took a few moments for him to realize that this was what Luffy wanted to give him. "Luf…" he managed to get out, but then lost the words as he looked up at his captain not understanding.

"Put it on!" urged Luffy with a bright smile.

Sanji shook his head. "I could not ... it … it would not be right Luffy." he tried to explain.

Luffy pressed on, "Pllleeeassee Sanjiii …for meeeee!" he whined.

Sanji felt rather trapped with those dark eyes shinning up at him begging him so dearly for something so easily to be done. Rubbing the side of his head he caved, "Fine turn around." he huffed.

Luffy did as asked, and waited till Sanji said he was done, and the captain turned around, and smiled, but then frowned. Something was missing…"Ah! ...you forgot the hat!" Luffy cheerfully pointed out and pulled out the orange hat, and put it on the cook's head as the man frowned at Luffy. "Prefect!" the rubber man cried out in glee.

Sanji did not feel comfortable in this at all. It felt like the long shorts, belt or not, was going to fall down at any moment, and how the hell did Ace walk around with out a shirt on so much? It made him, Sanji feel naked and vulnerable. Letting the hat tip in his face he lead back to perch on the arm of the sofa in the boy's bunkroom, and let his legs stretch out, and lifted up a clunky brown boot, that his feet found to be a prefect match for, and crossed one ankle over the other as his arms did the same over his chest trying to hide his bare top half.

The pose Sanji was left in stole Luffy's breathe away. It was so much like Ace it was as if he was right here again. Suddenly Luffy pounced the cook, knocking him back into the sofa as Luffy held to him with his arms wrapped tightly around the other man, his face buried to the side of Sanji's neck and legs clinging to the blonde's narrow hips.

"Gaw!" Sanji cried out as he fell back then started to try and push the rubber bastard off him. "Dammit Luffy get off me!" he yelled irritated.

A sharp in take of air from Luffy made Sanji pause, and then freeze at what his captain said next in a soft whimper of a whisper. "I miss you Ace."

Sanji didn't know what to say in reply, and felt his heart nearly break when the soft cold drops of tears, then dripped down onto his bare shoulder, and ran down his back to the sofa cushion. Slowly the blonde then wrapped his arms around his captain hugging him back just nearly as tightly, and said the only thing he could think of. "Shh don't cry Luffy." he whispered back in a soft tone he reserved for very few to hear.

Yet the request only got the young man to cry harder, "I know you say you don't like… like it when I cry, that it's weak but … but you would cry too Ace if I was gone!"

Sanji blinked in dismay.

"Why, why did you have to leave me?" sobbed out Luffy heavily.

Sanji's heart panged in pain, at the remorse he herd in the younger man's words, and he tried to think back to what that shitty old geezer would do to make him feel better, when he was sad, when he was younger. Hum but teaching Luffy a recipe didn't seem like a good idea. Sanji's thoughts then took him back to when he was even younger back in North Blue, and to the woman who had taken care of him. She had sung to him to keep him happy. Maybe ... maybe if he sang it would help? It was worth a try at this point. Sanji ran through songs he knew, and finally settle for one he hoped was appropriate.

Sanji still holding the captain in a comforting hug he let his voice lift up in song for the other man putting his all into it, so each note would reach its fullest,

_Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Somethin's changin' inside you  
And don't you know_

_Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

_Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had...baby_

Sanji's singing seemed to be working as he felt less tears dripping onto his shoulder, and Luffy was not shaking so hard in sobs anymore now. Sanji let one of his skillful hands massage into the boy's back rubbing back and forth, and in consoling circles as he sang on with flourish,

_And don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

_And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember  
how I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby_

_And don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight_

As the song came to an end so did Luffy's tears and the captain whispered out so softly, and hardly audible, though Sanji caught it, "Thank you Ace …I love you." and then the young captain slipped into sleep.

Sanji sighed. This was so not healthy, but he would let it be for tonight. For one night at lest let the poor kid have his way. The cook wrapped his arms more around the younger man and soon found his own his own way to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Love it or hate it I had to get it out of me as this idea had been nagging at me for some time now to be written, especial this oneshot/music story. I have other ideas too and they will come I just cant put them all out right now as I really need to get started on the next chapter of 'You're Mine' plus some other side projects. Oh well hope you all enjoyed and feel free to review just be gentle I bruise easy. =P

Song: Don't you Cry By: Gun n' Roses


	2. Sleep Bam Ball

**Title:** Sleep Bam Ball

The Mugiwara crew had docked once again on another island the Grand Line had to offer and they were taking full advantage of it, having diner out for a change. They all set around the table at the bar/restaurant enjoying their meal, talking, and having a fantastic time.

"It's pure genius but of course. The skills of the great Captain Usopp know no limits and therefore this will be the most revered weapon ever!" boasted Usopp to his captive audience of a grand total of one…being only Chopper.

"Sugoi!" beamed the little reindeer with stars in his eyes. "You were really able to make something that cool just from reading up on that medical book I let you barrow on sleep aid components?"

Usopp struck a glorified super hero pose with his hands on his hips and his head held high as he sat straighter in his seat. "But of course! It was most helpful and here is the prototype!" Usopp then held out his hand for the doctor to see.

"Sugoi, Sugoi, Sugoi! You made it invisible too! Wow Usopp you're so amazing!" Chopper was in utter star struck mode now standing on his seat staring at Usopp's empty hand.

"Yes, yes…" Usopp agreed till the words sunk in. "W-what?" Usopp lowered his head to his hand and his eyes bugged out of his head. "Whaaaa! It's gone, Chopper it's gone! Quick help me find it!"

"What are you two making so much noise for?" growled an annoyed Nami looking over having stopped her conversation with Robin during their meal to find out what was going on.

Of course the distress of Nami set off Sanji and he gave them warning glares and a quick, "Don't upset Nami-swan bastards!" and with the cook getting into it all attention then turned to Chopper and Usopp.

Sweating now Usopp waved his hands, "No, no you don't understand. My new invention the Sleep Bam Ball is missing. I worked all week on it and have not even got to test it out yet." whined the long nose man.

Sanji rolled his eyes and lifted a bite of rice to his mouth not even looking at it as he watched the antics of the others and with his eyes elsewhere he never saw the blue marble size ball on his fork there with the rice as he put it in his mouth. He chewed up the mouthful of food and made a sour face. Oh this was just awful yet odd the food had seemed fine just a moment ago but with this bite it was very bitter. Sanji wanted to spit it out but would never be so disrespectful to food, no matter how bad it tasted and thus swallowed the mouthful.

As the others fussed about Sanji started to feel strange. He held his fork tightly in his hand then suddenly the lights went out and Sanji's face fell in his plate of food.

The abrupt action from Sanji caused everyone at the table to pause in silence and thus got the attention of others near by as well. Someone across the bar yelled out, "Oh my god he is dead!"

Luffy blinked and a fear washed over him. Sanji just could not be dead!

Sanji then suddenly jerked up with a start and blinked still in a daze.

"Eh he was sleeping? …Oh no Usopp he must have ate your Sleep Bam Ball!" Chopper cried out.

One of the tavern girls came over and offered Sanji a towel.

"Ah thank you sweet flower of… woops." and the towel dropped to the floor "Allow me!" Sanji eagerly reached down and picked it up hardly able to see with food in his face. Such a waste he could not help but think as he rubbed his face with the towel only to have it jerked away from him by the tavern girl who was now searching at him.

Sanji blinked only now to realize his error having grabbed the woman's skirt by mistake however she was not so forgiving and slapped Sanji across the face and darkness came over him again and his face went back into his food as the tavern girl stormed off.

Brook laughed out however. "Yohohoho, I think I saw her panties!"

Someone then asked from the other side of the barroom, "Did he die again?"

Everyone waited and then Sanji jerked up again blinking and looking around trying to get his bearings.

"Wow Long Nose that new Sleep Bam Ball really packs a punch." Franky commented seeming impressed.

"So amazing Usopp!" cheered on Chopper

Yet Usopp didn't feel so amazing right now as the cook had once again cleaned off his face and figured out who had done this to him.

"Usopp I'm going to kick your ass!" roared out the cook getting to his feet to chase Usopp around the table.

Usopp running around the table for his life called back over his shoulder, "Come on Sanji-kun lets not be hasty now it's not like I meant to use you as a test subject …really!" Usoop then tripped and landed on the floor and cowered covering his face with his arms as Sanji raised a leg. Usopp's life flashed before his eyes and then…nothing.

Usopp peeked through his fingers then lowered his arms down all together seeing Sanji there in mid-kick, foot up in the air as the other was still planted to the floor and his head hung back and he was snoring. He was sleep …again!

Zoro laughed out, "I think I like him better like this."

"Huh Usopp how long does these effects last?" Nami asked with worry.

"Erm a day …maybe a week …possible permit?" squeaked out Usopp.

"If I was you I might start running now long nose-san." Robin suggested

Luffy had stars in his eyes. "Usopp you're the best!" cried out their captain ever so pleased with the turn out of this for Sanji.

Of course the loud noise from their captain jerked the cook awake and as he woke up he finished his kick and this time, it was then Usopp's turn to go to asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah ... just an odd goofy drabble lol. Might use these effects for later on in other works for this piece hehe … we will see xD


	3. Smoke to a New Flame

**Title:** Smoke to a New Flame

**Pairings:** SmokerxSanji & LuffyxSanji

**A/N's:** So it's been forever and a day since I updated this series, so I thought I would give it a little love ... a bit of smoke and fiery love! Or that is what I had planed anyways, but then Luffy got all jealous and well shit … the chars kinda just took over, and Luffy *shrugs* … sometimes stories just don't go as I plan.

* * *

Luffy's eyes bugged out of his head, and quickly put a hand to his hat as he made a run for it. He had just been standing by the street not doing anything, when suddenly the marines were there for no reason!

Ok sure that one statue had fallen, and crashed into that one fruit stand, sending fruit all over at random people, thus making them fall, and slip every which way, and then there was that one guy who had grab that lady's dress trying to stop himself from falling, and ended ripping it off her, and she had in returned tried to hit him, but slipped, and ended up hitting some other person, and then that had lead into a mass street fight … but it was like it was his fault. It had just been fun rocking the statue. There was no law against that!

"Hold it right there Strawhat!" yelled out Smoker, then let one of his arms shift to smoke, and stretched out to wrap around the young man in a tight grip, keeping Luffy from getting away.

Luffy freaked, and flailed about in the man's grip. He tried then sending rubber stretched out punches to the man's head, and body, but they like always they would just go through Smoker. After all how could one hit smoke?

"Aww come on let me go? This is no fun!" whined out Luffy.

"Like hell I would do that just cause you asked." grunted out Smoker from around his two cigars.

Suddenly a flash of fire cut through the smoke like a hot knife through butter.

Luffy fell to the ground on his ass, and blinked looking up in surprise, at first thinking it was Ace, then remembering it could not be. His face was on the verge of frowning then, till he realized just who it was to his rescue.

Smoker as well had, for maybe a hopeful moment, thought it was Ace, not that he would ever admit it out loud to anyone. Still disappoint hit him when he saw it was not Ace, only then to be replaced by confusion, as he looked over the leg on fire, and who it belonged to. He remembered this pirate. The blonde had gone by that fake name Mr. Prince, and fooled Crocodile, then saved his crew as well as Smoker.

Smroker's dark eyes traveled over the well dressed blonde. He sure looked nothing like Ace. Yet there was a spark about him like Ace, not to mention his whole leg was on fire. How the fuck was he doing that!

"You're not a devil fruit user." Smoker half questioned, and stated as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"No I'm not. Which means that shitty sword of yours is just that ... a shitty sword, and I'll warn you now, I daily take on a man that uses three at once." Sanji smirked as he puffed out a cloud of smoke from his cigarette.

A bit of a smirk came to Smoker's lips. "Yeah well, what some men might be able to do with three, I can do with one."

Sanji cocked a curled brow at Smoker, and licked his lips before taking another pull from his cigarette, then spoke out again, "Yet it looks like you use more then one … of other things." Sanji eyed the man's cigars.

Smoker grinned all the more, "It takes a lot to satisfy me." He was not sure what it was that was coming over him. Only one man had ever been able to pull such a side out of him, yet here this blonde was doing it with ease.

"Really now? Maybe it's just a bad brand. Quality over quantity I say." Sanji replied.

"And you have something better of quality?" questioned Smoker.

"I have many things of quality." Sanji cockily replied.

Luffy sat there with his arms crossed, and glaring at the two as they shot back, and forth flirting comments at each othe,r seeming to have forgotten all about him. There was no way Luffy was going to stand for this. Smoker had got Ace; he was not getting Sanji too!

Luffy looked around, and found the prefect plan. He then got to his feet, and picked up a watermelon, and tried using himself like a slingshot.

His plan was a small and simple one, like his brain. He just had to nail Smoker with this watermelon, thus it would break all over him, and Sanji would see it as Smoker wasting food! Then Sanji would not like Smoker for sure, and Sanji would run off with him, and cook him lots of meat! It was the prefect plan, at lest in Luffy's mind it was.

The plan however was already going wrong. Luffy had seen Usopp do stuff like this millions of times, how hard could it be … turns out it was a lot harder then it looked. The watermelon kept dropping down from where he sat it on his stomach, and he would barley catch it in time before it would almost hit the ground. Figuring he just needed to stretch further back he tried that, and it did work … just not in the way he had wanted, as it put him off aim.

The watermelon went whirling past Sanji, and Smoker as they kept on with their gross flirting, and smacked into the peg leg of the stand across the street, that was selling weights. Everything then shifted to one side of the stand, and started to slide down to the ground, then becoming top heavy on one side, the table sprigged the last weight off, and into the next stand over.

Luffy's head then followed the chaos unfolding before him, as one object would last for a few flinging flights, and bouncing into something else causing it to fly, then get traded off with another thing in ping pong movements of back, and forth, wrecking all that was in the objects' path, only then to finally have a huge flour sack come sailing back over, and hit Smoker with enough force to knock him into the air.

"Yosh!" cheered Luffy throwing a fist up into the air, then paused, and had his face fell, "Nooo!" he then cried out in horror at the now repeat of history.

Smoker went sailing through the air, and right into Sanji as the blonde's eyes bugged out of his head in alarm at the sudden incoming so randomly. Smoker then crashed into Sanji, and they both went crashing through many walls of business, and people's homes.

Luffy fell to his knees, and smacked his hands to his face in grief. Damn that cunning Smoker!

* * *

**A/N's:** *smriks* Ok I feel better now. It didn't work out how Luffy wanted it to either na-nah! *blows a raspberry at Luffy*


	4. Take My Hand

**Title:** Take My Hand

**Pairings:** LuffyxSanji

**A/N's:** I will from now on try to at lest post a new one of these once a month. Also remember I'm taking requests, so if you have an idea, toss it out to me, and I might use it, if I don't use it, well no harm in asking. Right?

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~,~

The whole crew piled into the Mini Merry and headed back for Sunny, in a very hurried pace with their new treasure loot. The Mugiwara pirates' latest adventures had brought them to treasure hunt under very dangerous circumstances. Not only had the tomb the treasure had been in, been filled with traps, but worst yet, and what had them running for their lives was while they had been inside the tomb, the island's 5 volcanoes started to go off all at once. They clearly had made it out with their lives, but the small island was filling up with lava fast and already some was spilling into the sea in some areas.

The crew climbed up and onboard of their ship, as Robin and Zoro secured away the Mini Merry.

"We need to go now girlie! The water level is dropping and if we wait around anymore the ship is gunna start scraping on the bottom of the coast line and we could get stuck." Franky called out over the loud roar of volcanoes as the spilled forth there dark smoke clouds, clogging the bright skies.

"Quick everyone put on these!" Chopper ordered in his determined doctor mode, as passed out surgical face masks. "The volcanic gas, and carbon dioxide and sulfur dioxide in the air coming from the volcanoes are very dangerous to your health! Let me know at once if anyone of you start getting a headache, feel confusion, lethargic, or anything else out of the normal!" ordered the little reindeer.

As Chopper handed out a mask to Luffy the captain didn't take as he was to busy panicking, as he was looked all around himself, but could not find his hat. "MY HAT!" cried out Luffy.

"Brook, Sanji get the sails down, Franky and Chopper are right we need to get out of here fast!" ordered Nami, "Franky take the helm!" she then added as she put on her face mask.

"There it is Luffy!" cried out Usopp using a telescope to pinpoint the strawhat, that was currently hanging off a tree branch on the island a bit ways from the beach shore.

"It's too far! I can't stretch to get it." replied Luffy in worry for his beloved hat.

Nami picking up on this other conversation, and now looked to where the hat was, and frowned. "Luffy we can't go back now, it's too dangerous."

Luffy gave a single nod, not willing as well to put his crew's life at risk, but still it pained him dearly. He was going to have to stand here and watch lava take another thing dear to him.

"Dammit Brook, Sanji! I told you both to get those sails down." Nami cried out.

"But Sanji-san." Brook said, pointing a bone finger to the oceans waters.

At once those on deck turned their attention to where the skeleton was pointing, and all their eyes widen in worry, as they saw Sanji swimming back to the island through the dark ashy waters.

"SANJI!" Luffy cried out, and at once held tightly to the railing of the ship, and stretched out a rubbery arm over the water, and all the way to the island shore as the cook stepped out of the water. Luffy's finger tips brushed the blonde's back as Sanji then started to run to tree line jungle.

"NO! Sanji take my hand!" Luffy yelled out, but the cook was not listening, didn't even turn around to look back at his captain.

Sanji rushed to the tree the hat was in, jumping over the flowing red lava as it trickled in a fast pace onto the sandy shore, leaving some areas untouched from its path of destruction. It was these small areas the cook used to help him reach the tree, and quickly climb up the trunk.

The strawhat was far out on the branch limb, and the cook found himself having to inch himself onto the branch. The wood creaked, and branch bent as Sanji moved further out onto it. His hand reaching out, so close to his goal yet still not close enough. Further still he inched himself on the branch, his hand now closer, yet still not enough … then suddenly the branch gave, and broke off from the tree, dumping the strawhat, and cook to fall down towards the lava below.

Those on deck all gasped out, as Robin and Zoro now just came up topside having finished securing the Mini Merry, and got caught up to speed on what was going on.

"SANJI!" Luffy cried out again, about to rocket himself over, but was stopped by Nami.

"It's to far Luffy!" she said trying to get through to Luffy, not wanting more of her nakama possibly lost.

Sanji however, having more lives then a cat, used the tree branch as a stepping stone in the mid air, and closed in that last inch from the strawhat, grabbing it with his out reached hand, then flipped to land on a on fiery log, that was floating in the now heavy flow of lava.

The lava had now covered all of the ground, only leaving a few rocks poking up from the deadly magma. It was these rocks Sanji made use of, and other logs floating on the lava when he could. His body bending, and flipping, at times the cook having to use one of his precious hands to land on small space so he could keep going, as there was little time to think about the burns it was causing his hands. If the lava got him, the light burns on his hands would be the least of his troubles.

So Sanji kept on going till he found himself trapped, with nothing else left to jump to. Lava was all around him on the small little rock he was on, and as he looked back to see if there was a way he could go back, and find another path he was greeted by the sight of a fast large wave of lava coming towards him. He would not be able to escape that unless he went forward, but there was nothing but lava in front of him, blocking path to the ocean. It looked like this was it for him. Sanji turned back around, and faced his nakma and smiled at them. It had been honor, and a good life sailing with them.

Luffy felt ashamed he had ever felt worry over his hat getting swallowed up by lava. To have one of his nakama …to have Sanji taken from him the same way as … Luffy fought back the tears burning in his eyes, and shot out his arm again, stretching it to the limit, and then some, straining his ability to the fullest. His face turning red, as his the veins on his neck popped up, while he still tried to stretch more to the blonde, but he was still to far away.

"SANJI!" Luffy screamed as the wave of lava neared the blonde. This could not happen again, this just could not happen again!

Another hand then popped up at the end of Luffy's, and then another, and another making a rope of arms reaching out the rest of the way to the cook, and gripping the blonde's hand.

Luffy's eyes widen causing the tears in them to leak down his cheeks, as he realized at once Robin was helping, and wasted no time pulling his arm back to reel in the cook. The wave of lava just missing Sanji by moments.

The captain's arm came back with a snap, and Robin's extra arms popped in a shower of flower petals, letting the blonde land on the deck on his feet.

Sanji held out the strawhat to Luffy, and took one step towards his captain, only then to have his body crumple on its self as he passed out, Franky and Brook catching him before he could hit the deck, while strawhat went uncaught, and landed on the wooden deck boards. At once Chopper was over to Sanji's side checking the blonde out, and yelling for them to get Sanji to the med room at once, as he had taken in to many of the toxin in the air to his lungs.

Luffy stood there panting watching Sanji get taken away, as the rest of his crew then hurried to get the ship moving away from the island. Once Sanji was then out of sight Luffy took the few steps towards his strawhat that lay on the deck. A small corner of the rim singed. The captain then reached down slowly, and picked up his hat, and stood back up putting it on his head, letting the rim of it hide his face in shadows, as he then went to help out on getting the ship on course with the others.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~,~

Sanji looked out over the calm waters of the night, as he had just popped out for a smoke. Everyone was now finally in bed, and Sanji didn't have to worry about Chopper yelling at him about not smoking. The little doctor claiming Sanji's lungs already had gotten a harsh work out from the volcano toxins today, and that it was best not to smoke for a few days or maybe just quite all together. Like Sanji would ever do that though.

The blonde fidgeted with the bandages on his hands, as he worked to get his lighter to light. His hands only having gotten some minor burns, and with Chopper's salve, the wounds would heal in no time. Finally getting the smoke he held between his lips lit he took a deep drag of it, and coughed having to take the cigarette out of his mouth. Oh how that hurt, but the taste of nicotine was worth it. Sanji eased himself down to sit on the deck and put his lighter away. He then took a few deep clean night air breaths and took another slow pull from his cigarette taking more care this time yet it still made him cough again.

Luffy dropped down from the crows nest. It being the captain's night watch tonight, and in truth the captain had been asleep till the sounds of the cook's coughing below had woke him. Worried Luffy hurried down the ship mass, and in one final jump landed on the deck, only then to rush over to Sanji, and swipe the cigarette from Sanji's lips, and tossed it over the railing to the dark waters.

"Oi! You shitty rubber what the hell!" Sanji asked glaring up at his captain.

"Chopper told you not to smoke for a few days! He is a doctor you have to listen to him about these things." Luffy informed.

"Che I'm fine." retorted Sanji, not wanting to be made seem some weakling.

"You were coughing and woke me up!" Luffy frowned.

"Ah sleeping on watch huh?" Sanji ask with a smirk to his lips.

Luffy bristled, "Huh no…" he lied.

Sanji's smirk turned into a smile, and he reached into his pocket to get out his pack of smokes but was stopped as Luffy squatted down putting his hand to Sanji's.

"Don't." ordered Luffy ever so serious now.

Sanji frowned at this change, and found his own anger rising due to annoyance. "I saved your hat the least you can do is let me have a cigarette if I want one."

Luffy flinched at that. "Why …why did you go back for it?" he then asked, letting the said hat tilt down to hide his face.

Sanji pulled his hand away from Luffy's and looked away for a moment then looked back at his captain again, and a smile came to the cook's face, as he now made light of the situation. "What strawhat captain would you be with out your lucky strawhat?" he asked rather in humor.

Luffy drew back his fist and hit Sanji in the jaw hard, making the cook's head jerked to the side from the force of the hit.

Sanji turned back his head with anger in his eyes, and was just about to start yelling at Luffy for hitting him when Luffy lifted his head up so his hat didn't hide his face any longer. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as his bottom lip trembled. The sight of his captain looking so grief stricken made the cook pause and then could only stare up at the other teen in confusion.

"Baka!" Luffy then yelled. "What would I be with out you!" he then threw himself down on the blonde and hugged Sanji tightly as he sobbed on the other teen's shoulder.

Sanji in return let his own arms come around Luffy, hugging him, as the cook let his head fall back against the railing of the ship, and look up at the night sky, and the many stars. He could not help what he did. He loved his captain, to see Luffy smile, and reach his goals of becoming the next Pirate King … well it had just turned into one of Sanji's own goals, to make sure it happened, and Luffy would need his hat for that.

Neither one of the two boys said anything they just went on holding each other through the night.

Luffy could not tell Sanji to be a coward, and Sanji could not make promises he would not keep. Sanji was just the sacrifice type, and he always would sacrifice himself for Luffy, no matter how big or how little. Sanji would protect his captain however he could.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~,~

* * *

**A/N's****:** I can't have them all be funny one heh. I hope you all liked it anyways. **  
**

Don't forget to reveiw.

Lolly would love feedback on what you think. ^.^


End file.
